


Living in dreams

by WarlockandLightwood (Joline)



Series: Time, universe and dimension travel [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Dreaming, Fluff, M/M, dimension dreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joline/pseuds/WarlockandLightwood
Summary: Alec suffers from side effects from parabatai-tracking Jace through the alternate dimension, everytime he sleeps, he sees and feels like he lives in a new dimension. In every dimension the same thing happens, and he wakes up immediately, he never sleeps longer than that, he barely gets any sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's been very long since I've posted anything. Also it's the shortest thing ever. I have a lot of unfinished things that don't make sense to anyone but me, but idk, I wanted to post something again. I hope you like it.

Alec already regrets parabatai tracking Jace. Not only did it strain their bond and relationship, but Alec has been extremely tired all day long.

Izzy, of course, has noticed and demanded that Alec would stay at Magnus's place so Magnus could check up on Alec and intervene if something would happen.  
Not that Alec really minds, at least here no one really bothers him, they're all busy at the institute. The only thing that isn’t that great is that Alec can’t seem to form a normal sentence around Magnus. He always stutters or just gives up halfway through, and he can’t help it, Magnus just confuses him.

The first time he falls asleep he sees another Magnus arriving at some kind of party. But it’s not really Magnus, he looks like Magnus, but this Magnus is way more boring and normal. Alec on the other hand looks more colourful and fancy than normal. He walks up to Magnus and says he'll be responsible for him. He takes two drinks and gives one to Magnus, who doesn’t seem to be as enthusiastic about cocktails as he usually is. 

"To us." Alec says. And in the back of his mind Alec knows that he's dreaming, but it feels so real, not like a normal dream, more like he is watching something that actually happened.  
When Magnus walks away from him and he says "I love a challenge" he actually feels like he would love to pursue Magnus.  
After a few moments Magnus comes back to the party. Alec takes his chance and offers Magnus another drink. "I see you've come back?"  
"Well you did say you'd be responsible for me. It would be rude of me not to talk to you."  
"Very rude indeed. Although I could think of better things to do than talking."  
Magnus blushes and looks away. Alec is very confused, Magnus is never ever shy.  
“Dance with me?” Alec asks and Magnus takes his hand, dancing he can do. They seem to dance for hours and hours, getting a little closer every second. Then suddenly, Magnus looks up and kisses him, and he kisses back! 

That's when he wakes up. It feels like he slept for hours, or at least, dreamed for hours, because he doesn't feel rested at all.  
"You okay?" Magnus asks with concern in his voice.  
Alec nods. "Yeah."  
"Magnus? Can I ask you something?"  
"Is it possible to be exhausted from dreaming? I felt like I was living/watching the dream and now I'm still exhausted."  
"I don’t know, what was happening in the dream?"  
"You arriving at a party, in rather boring clothes, me being all charming, which was weird, saying I'd be responsible for you. Then you left to chase Clary and show her a kitten with your magic. You were so weird. Really, a kitten? Well anyway later you came back but then I woke up."  
"It sounds like that could be the alternate dimension, Clary mentioned that I looked boring and couldn’t get into the party. She still likes to tease me about that.”  
“So it is probably just a side effect from parabatai tracking Jace through the alternate dimension?” Alec asks. He is pretty relieved, that is less weird than dreaming about kissing Magnus, it’s not like he wants that. Or does he? Why is Magnus so extremely confusing? He just wants to live his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't too confusing. bye.


End file.
